Incontrolável
by Lina prongs
Summary: Não era comum Lilian Evans dormi no trem de ida a Hogwarts, James Potter sabia bem disso e não tinha como ele simplesmente sair dali sem aproveitar essa pequena oportunidade, entendem? Não tinha como mesmo.


**Capitulo Único**

A passagem para a estação 9 ¾ tinha ficado ligeiramente mais densa aquele dia e muito lenta por sinal, depois do que pareceu uma hora no relógio fisiológico de Lilian ela atravessou a parede e se encaminhou com passos arrastados para o trem. Seu corpo estava pesado, a noite anterior não tinha sido nada boa, na verdade mesmo, tinha sido ótima, mas a parte de não dormir foi péssima.

Uma das vantagens de ser trouxa era poder curtir a música trouxa, coisas que só poucos bruxos tinham a sorte de fazer. Na noite passada Lilian tinha ido a um show dos The Beatles, o melhor show da sua vida, diga-se de passagem, porém ao chegar a casa, já era a hora de arrumar as coisas e voltar a Hogwarts, seus pais só poderiam levar ela na estação um pouco mais cedo, pois tinham um problema gigantesco na empresa em que ministravam para resolverem juntos.

Abriu a porta de uma cabine, jogou a mala em um canto e deitou-se em um dos bancos, seu corpo agradeceu quando apoiou cabeça no banco acolchoado, seus olhos estavam tão pesados que fez com que ela duvidasse muito se quando fechados fossem abri de novo algum dia, não demorou nem meio segundo e a ruiva estava ferrada no sono.

James Potter passou as mãos pelos cabelos os despenteando, era um gesto incontrolável, começou quando ele voou pela primeira vez no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o vento tinha deixado o seu cabelo legal, então ele resolveu que iria deixar o cabelo assim sempre, porém depois de 6 anos em Hogwarts aquela ideia já tinha se tornado extremamente ridícula, mais a mania já fazia parte da sua natureza, algo incontrolável como dito. Vestia uma camisa preta com o nome The Beatles em branco e assoviava uma das melodias do show da noite passada, o melhor da sua vida. Entrou no trem...tinha ido ao show com Sirius e de lá foram diretamente para a estação, na noite passada tinham convencido a um amigo próximo maior de idade para fazer um feitiço de redução nas malas e as ajeitado na moto de Sirius, que procurava um lugar seguro para escondê-la nesse exato instante.

Passou por três cabines cheias de alunos do primeiro ano a julgar pelo entusiasmo em que estavam, passou por mais uma onde um gato dormia tranquilamente no parapeito da janela, como se ali fosse o lugar mais confortável do mundo, até avistar um emaranhado de cabelos extremamente vermelhos jogados em um dos bancos na quinta cabine, sorriu para si mesmo, pelo visto não foi só a noite dele que tinha sido turbulenta.

Correu os olhos ao redor, o corredor estava vazio, abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pode e entrou, sentou no banco de frente a ruiva e sorriu mais uma vez, uma mecha dos seus cabelos vermelhos caia delicadamente em cima do seu nariz cheio de sardas que se estendiam para a bochecha, parecia decididamente uma garota inocente. Ficaria por horas a admirando! Poucos sabiam que ele nutria uma paixão secreta por Lilian Evans desde sempre, e o sempre conta às vezes em que ele passou correndo no corredor e "sem querer" derrubou seus livros, ou quando simplesmente puxava seus cabelos para irritá-la.

Olhou para o lado, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, daquele jeito seria bem difícil de controlar-se, Lilian usava uma saia preta que estava um pouco desarrumada e consequentemente mostrando suas pernas que: UOU! Eram bem torneadas! Foi o que ele pensou. Desviou o olhar, Lilian não era uma pessoa conhecida por controlar seus impulsos quando estava com raiva, e o que ele estava pensando em fazer certamente a deixaria com raiva, principalmente porque eles não eram amigos, na verdade Lilian nunca gostou dos livros caídos ao chão ou de puxões de cabelo.

Seus olhos pousaram na sua boca roseada, James fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez, não poderia ceder à tentação, ou poderia?

* * *

O sonho era tão imensamente bom que ela poderia dormi eternamente, tinha algo doce, lábios e um cheio de menta muito gostoso no ar, ela sempre gostou de menta, James Potter estava lá também, com lábios extremamente convidativos quase colados ao seu, seu coração acelerou quando ele tirou uma mecha do seu cabelo que pousava em frente ao seu nariz e a beijou, tão delicadamente que parecia que não queria ser percebido nem mesmo por ela. Tão logo o beijo começou ele acabou. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco disso, quer dizer, por que acabar tão rápido?

Lilian se mexeu inquieta e virou-se para o lado enquanto abria os olhos lentamente, a consciência voltando aos poucos, cenas do último sonho voltaram a sua cabeça, sorriu envergonhada por perceber que seu estômago despertou com a lembrança, era uma sensação esquisita. Sentou no banco e olhou ao redor, estava sozinha na cabine, a não ser é claro por um papel que estava ali a sua frente, não sabia se já estava ali quando chegara, mas papel jogado correspondia à sujeira e sujeira deveria estar no lixo, estendeu o braço e o pegou para jogar na lixeira mais próxima, quando percebeu algo escrito nele.

_Esqueça o show, esse definitivamente foi o melhor momento da minha vida!_

_JP._

James sempre gostou dos The Beatles (Como ela sabia? Simplesmente sabia) + James Potter tinha ido ao show porque ela tinha visto + James tinha a beijado no SEU sonho = Grito extremamente alto e raivoso, e duas palavras mortais:

JAMES POTTER! – Lilian gritou após chegar à única conclusão plausível enquanto abria a porta da cabine, e o menino de cabelos extremamente despenteados na cabine vizinha soube que estava muito ferrado, mas assim como passar a mão no cabelo, aquele momento tinha sido incontrolável, por isso ele deu um sorriso de lado e continuou a onde estava esperando o sermão que mais valeria a pena na vida.

* * *

**FIM! Ou não, talvez eu escreva uma continuação haha! O que acharam? Seria bom comentarem para que eu saiba! Resolvir que era a hora de tirar a teia de aranha daqui, muitos anos sem vim, deu aquela saudadezinha, leiam e beeeeeeijos!**


End file.
